1. Filed of the Invention
This invention is related to bonding pads of an integrated circuit, particularly to the control pad of a digital integrated circuit.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows the layout of bonding pads of a prior art digital integrated circuit (IC)10. There are a plurality of input/output (I/O) pads 17 for an IC. Here in FIG. 1, only two I/O pads are shown as an example. A control pad 11 is shown to offer multi-functional definition. The signal for the conventional control pad is either logical “1” customarily coupled to the positive supply voltage Vdd for positive logic as shown in FIG. 1(a), or logical “0” coupled to the negative supply voltage Vss as shown in FIG. 1(b). The status of the conventional control pad is tabulated in Table 1A. The conventional control pad is either connected to Vdd or connected to Vss.